


Any Excuse

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Claude will use any excuse int he book to buy gifts for Anita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Excuse

Jean-Claude loved Christmas.  Not because he was religious and believed in the birth of Christ. He might have at one time, before he saw the horrors done in the name of religion. Even if he still believed in a god, he couldn't celebrate in the traditional sense of the word.

No, he loved Christmas because it gave him another excuse to buy things for Anita.  He would buy her the world if she'd let him but she didn't take gifts easily so he dressed her when they needed to put on a show, so he used holidays as an excuse.  


End file.
